criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Up in Flames
Up in Flames is a case in Criminal Case featured as the thirty-sixth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-seventh case overall. It is the final case to take place in Misty Grove district of Grimsborough. Plot After successfully petitioning Judge Powell for a warrant to shut down DreamLife and alerting the Hawk Eye Security to secure the dome, Gloria and the player headed to the dome to arrest Rozetta Pierre, who was shocked to find out that they discovered her plans to ship out Protozane to make the public unemotional and suggestible. Rozetta justified herself, citing the VR game her team developed as a case of people liking being told what to do. After the arrest, the team searched Rozetta's office and found a map to the drug production chamber. The team headed there only to find Tony Marconi burned to death. Soon after, the team arrested head geologist Philip Hoover for authorizing the shipment of Protozane to Fornax. Cathy then discovered Fornax to be an empty warehouse, meaning that DreamLife had not been able to ship the drugs. Shortly after, Mia Loukas informed the team of a break-in at Marconi's house, which turned out to be a part of Jones' attempt to investigate the murder on his own, forcing the team to flag him as a suspect. Afterwards, Rozetta admitted that she got Marconi out of jail and blackmailed him (with his son, lab technician Emilio Fuller) into hiring some ex-convicts and disposing of the bodies of their dead test subjects. Hawk Eye Security employee Keith Vaughan then admitted that they smuggled the bodies to an industrial incinerator and burned them to ashes, prompting the team to arrest him. Later, Martine found out that Philip Hoover had injected Amir with Protozane. After Amir admitted that he had opened Philip's cell door per his request, Cathy told the team that Philip had checked in the Glitz Hotel under a fake name. After the team had arrested Philip for the second time, the team found out from Jones that Zoe Kusama remembered Marconi as she saw him hauling dead bodies past her cell under the dome. The team finally found enough evidence to arrest Emilio for the murder. Admitting to the crime, Emilio said that Marconi had been trying to contact him for weeks to convince him to get out of the dome as DreamLife was operating a shady business. However, Emilio disagreed, stating that Protozane was a scientific breakthrough. After finding out the cops were going to raid the dome, Marconi went to Emilio as he was packing the Protozane shipments and tried to get him to leave. Knowing that he could not overpower his father, Emilio agreed, even suggesting to blow up the drug packages. Marconi agreed so Emilio made a Molotov cocktail and threw it at his father. Judge Powell then sentenced Emilio to life in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Amir snapped out of the effects of Protozane. Mayor Joe Warren then tasked Gloria and the player to retrieve all data of DreamLife's activities under the dome to help in the transfer of control over their facility to the Space and Aeronautics Research Agency. The team then found Rozetta's laptop and gave it to Cathy for retrieval, but Cathy said that as soon as she started transferring the files to an external drive, the files began self-destructing. After informing S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels of the situation, she accompanied the player to Rozetta's office, where they found the override device. They then went to Rozetta to force her to unlock the device before sending it to Cathy, who was able to retrieve enough files to build a case against DreamLife and aid S.A.R.A. in their administration over the dome. Meanwhile, Jones told the team that he was planning to resign from the force, saying that he was unfit to be an officer. With the help of Alex, Ramirez and the player compiled a video of Jones's time in the GPD to convince him to stay in the force. After Jones changed his mind with his resignation, he decided to take a brief break and consult a therapist to get over the harrowing events surrounding Marconi and DreamLife. After all the events and wanting to know why DreamLife wanted to unleash Protozane to the public, Chief Parker told the team to investigate Rozetta's past, starting with her alma mater, Grimsborough University. Summary Victim *'Tony Marconi' (found burned in the production chamber) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Emilio Fuller' Suspects C267P1.png|Philip Hoover C267P2.png|Rozetta Pierre C267P3.png|Emilio Fuller C267P4.png|David Jones C267P5.png|Keith Vaughan Quasi-suspect(s) C267PQ1.png|Joe Warren C267PQ2.png|Denise Daniels Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer eats dark chocolate. *The killer reads Game of Flames. *The killer has freckles. *The killer has blood type O+. Crime Scenes C267CS1A.jpg|Rozetta's Office C267CS1B.jpg|Lounge Area C267CS2A.jpg|Production Chamber C267CS2B.jpg|Conveyor Belt C267CS3A.jpg|Marconi's Living Room C267CS3B.jpg|Coffee Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rozetta's Office. (Clue: White Pieces) *Examine White Pieces. (Result: Whiteboard; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Production Chamber) *Investigate Production Chamber. (Prerequisite: Whiteboard restored; Clues: Crate of Vials on Label, Box of Mechanical Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Tony Marconi) *Examine Signature on Label. (New Suspect: Philip Hoover) *Arrest Philip Hoover. (Prerequisite: Philip Hoover's Signature identified) *Investigate Rozetta's Office again. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; Clues: Locked Answering Machine, Faded Prison File) *Examine Locked Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine; New Suspect: Emilio Fuller) *Ask Emilio Fuller why Marconi wanted to see him. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine unlocked) *Examine Faded Prison File. (New Suspect: Rozetta Pierre) *Ask Rozetta Pierre why she had Marconi released from prison. (Prerequisite: Rozetta's Notes unraveled) *Examine Box of Mechanical Pieces. (Result: Marconi's Necklace) *Analyze Marconi's Necklace. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dark chocolate) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Molotov Cocktail; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Marconi's Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Frame, Lock Picking Set) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Baby Photo) *Analyze Baby Photo. (12:00:00) *Confront Emilio Fuller about being Marconi's son. (Prerequisite: Baby Photo analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lounge Area; Profile updated: Emilio eats dark chocolate) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Emilio interrogated; Clues: Cleaning Cart, Locked Tablet) *Examine Cleaning Cart. (Result: Bloody Lighter) *Analyze Bloody Lighter. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Game of Flames) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Marconi's Tablet) *Confront Rozetta about blackmailing Marconi. (Prerequisite: Marconi's Tablet unlocked; New Suspect: Keith Vaughan; Profiles updated: Rozetta knows chemistry, Emilio knows chemistry) *Confront Keith Vaughan about doing Rozetta's work. (Prerequisite: Rozetta interrogated) *Examine Lock Picking Set. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Shih Tzu Fur; New Suspect: David Jones) *Ask Jones if he broke into Marconi's home. (Prerequisite: Shih Tzu Fur identified under microscope; Profile updated: Jones knows chemistry and eats dark chocolate) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Coffee Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Desk Tray, Locked Briefcase, Faded Notebook) *Examine Desk Tray. (Result: Doctored Photo) *Question Keith Vaughan about wanting to replace Marconi. (Prerequisite: Doctored Photo found; Profiles updated: Keith eats dark chocolate, Rozetta eats dark chocolate) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Note in Briefcase) *Confront Philip Hoover about being bribed by Marconi. (Prerequisite: Briefcase unlocked; Profiles updated: Philip knows chemistry and reads Game of Flames, Emilio reads Game of Flames, Rozetta reads Game of Flames) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook Entry) *Analyze Notebook Entry. (09:00:00) *Ask Jones about Zoe remembering Marconi. (Prerequisite: Notebook Entry analyzed; Profile updated: Jones reads Game of Flames) *Investigate Conveyor Belt. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bottle Top, Rubber Pieces) *Examine Bottle Top. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Rubber Pieces. (Result: Rubber Glove) *Analyze Rubber Glove. (15:00:00; The killer has blood type O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Under the Dome (6/6). (No stars) Under the Dome (6/6) *Go see Mayor Warren. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Rozetta's Office. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clue: Locked Computer) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Rozetta's Computer) *Analyze Rozetta's Computer. (06:00:00) *Inform Denise Daniels that DreamLife's data is self-destructing. (Prerequisite: Rozetta's Computer analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Denise interrogated; Clue: Broken Flowerpot) *Examine Broken Flowerpot. (Result: Strange Device) *Make Rozetta unlock the device. (Prerequisite: Strange Device found) *See what Jones wants. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome) *Investigate Marconi's Living Room. (Prerequisite: Jones interrogated; Clue: Broken Videotape) *Examine Broken Videotape. (Result: Videotape) *Analyze Videotape. (06:00:00) *Catch Jones at the airport. (Prerequisite: Videotape analyzed; Reward: Donut Glasses) *Move on to a new crime (in University)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the idiom "up in flames," which means to finish or fail something spectacularly. *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *Due to the case's canon, the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *In the "Production Chamber" crime scene, a portrait of Albert Einstein can be seen. *''Game of Flames'' is a parody of Game of Thrones. *Nay's is a parody of Lay's. *In the "Lounge Area" crime scene, the Statue of Liberty appears as a collectable item. *When examining the desk tray found at the "Coffee Table" crime scene, several copies of the film Scarface and collectable items of the Eiffel Tower can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Misty Grove